


Stay with me

by lilac_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_howell/pseuds/lilac_howell
Summary: Dan goes to the hospital and Phil keeps him company





	Stay with me

Dan slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight crept through his window. He became aware of his body temperature and just how hot he was feeling. He looked down and noticed he had kicked all the covers off and had somehow managed to take his pajamas pants off while sleeping. He reached over and put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and lightly shook it. 

"Phil" he said in a quiet voice. No response. "Phil!" he said a little louder. 

"mmm what Dan." Phil said as his shifted and started to open his eyes. 

"I'm hot. I think I'm sick." he replied moving closer to Phil. Phil reached over and placed his hand on Dan's sweaty forehead. 

"Dan! You're burning up!" Phil quickly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed the thermometer and brought it back to the room. He stuck it under Dan's tongue and waited. "39 degrees! Oh you poor thing. Let me get you some water and medicine. Dan nodded and forced himself to sit up. After a couple minutes, Phil returned with a glass of water and some medicine. Dan took the medicine and drank some of the water. "You need to sleep. If you need anything, I'm right here." Dan nodded and laid back down and drifted off to sleep. 

Phil looked over at Dan. His cheeks were rosy and his brown curls were sticking to his forehead. He couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, even when sick. He smiled and walked into the living room, leaving Dan to rest. 

A couple hours later, Phil went and checked back in on Dan. Dan was curled up in a ball shivering. 

"Dan! Dan are you okay?" Dan didn't move. He put his hand on his back and the shivering stopped. Phil noticed how much hotter Dan felt. "Dan?" 

Dan started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at Phil. "Something's wrong, Phil." he said in almost a whisper. Phil grabbed the thermometer and put it under Dan's tongue again. It beeped and he pulled it out and checked the number. 

"41 degrees! That's it we're going to the A&E!" Phil grabbed some sweats and one of his hoodies for Dan. Dan was barely able to move, but Phil managed to dress him. He helped him get out of bed and managed to make it down the stairs and outside. He hailed a cab and put Dan in it before getting in. "A&E please!" The driver nodded and pulled away. Dan laid his head on Phil's shoulder and Phil grabbed his hand, rubbing circles on the back of it. He was so worried about Dan. He had no idea what had happened. He had seemed fine the day before. Tears started to fill his eyes and he held onto Dan's hand even tighter. "please be okay." he whispered. 

Before long, they were at A&E. They got out of the cab and Phil was practically dragging dan into the building. 

"I need help! My boyfriend is really sick!" Phil said as he walked up the desk where a nurse was sitting.

"Okay sir, what's wrong?" the nurse asked. 

"He's got a fever of 41 degrees and he's extremely lethargic." 

"You said he's your boyfriend?" Phil nodded. "What's his name?"

"Daniel Howell."

"Okay, fill this out and have a seat. Someone will be out in a minute to help." Phil grabbed the clipboard and sat down with Dan. He filled out all the paperwork and sat it down on the chair next to him. He ran his fingers through Dan's curls. He placed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him close. He had never seen Dan this sick before. He was so worried. He hated seeing someone he loved in so much pain. 

"Phil" Dan mumbled.

"Yeah Dan?" Phil asked looking down at his sick boyfriend.

"I'm cold now." He said as he snuggled closer to Phil.

"That's the fever babe. I'll keep you warm." He hugged Dan tight and placed his head on top of Dan's. 

"I feel so awful." 

"I know. I'm here for you. We will find out what's wrong." Phil said giving Dan a squeeze.

"Daniel Howell?" Phil looked up to see a nurse standing in the doorway. 

"Yes! That's him!" Phil said gesturing to Dan. 

"Can he walk?" The nurse asked.

"Not really. Dan do you think you can walk?" Dan shook his head.

"Okay we can get a wheelchair for him." The nurse walked back through the door and emerged again, this time with a wheelchair. They got Dan into the wheelchair and pushed him through the doors and towards a room. They brought him into a small white room and Phil helped him onto the bed. The nurse took his temperature and checked his pulse and blood pressure. 

"I can't confirm anything until the doctor gets here, but my guess is he has an infection. How long has this fever been going on?"

"Since this morning."

"Any coughing, nausea, complaining about pain anywhere?" 

"He said he had a bit of pain in his abdomen last night, but he said he thought it was from the Indian takeaway we had for dinner." 

"Okay. I'm going to put an IV in him to get some fluids in him. He's dehydrated from the fever." She walked over to the counter and prepped the IV. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and kneeled next to him. 

"She's going to put an IV in you. It's going to hurt right now, but it will make you feel better. I promise." Dan nodded and closed his eyes. The nurse walked back over to Dan. 

"Okay Im putting the IV in now." She said to Dan. Phil could feel Dan's hand squeeze his as she put the IV in his arm. "Okay all done!" She connected the IV the bag of fluid and grabbed some tape and taped down the IV. "The doctor will be in soon." The nurse said as she left the room. 

"Phil?" Dan mumbled. 

"Yes Dan?"

"Lay with me?"

"Of course bear." Phil carefully crawled into the bed next to Dan. Dan moved over as close to Phil as he could. Phil turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Dan, careful not to hit his IV. Dan opened his eyes slightly and looked at Phil. 

"Thank you Phil. I'm sorry you're spending your day in the hospital with me." Dan said. 

"Don't you apologize to me. I just hope you're okay." 

Dan smiled and leaned over and kissed Phil. "I love you."

"I love you too." 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a woman entered. "Hi I'm doctor Evans. I'm going to run some tests on Daniel to see what's going on. Dan, Phil mentioned you had some pain in your abdomen, is that correct?" Dan nodded. "Are you still having this pain?" He nodded again. "Okay, can I feel around?" He nodded once again. The doctor felt around and lightly applied pressure. After pushing on a few places, she pushed down on a spot and Dan winced. "Okay, so my guess it based on your symptoms and where your pain is, you have an appendicitis. I'm going to take some blood to be sure. I'm going to go get the nurse. I will be right back." Doctor Evans said as she left the room. 

"So I guess it wasn't the Indian food?" Phil said to Dan.

"I guess not." Dan said, slightly smiling. He smile turned to frown quickly. "I'm scared."

"I know, Dan. Me too. Everything will be okay though. I promise. I'm here. I got you." 

The nurse came back and drew blood from Dan. "Okay, while we wait for the results, he should sleep." The nurse said to Phil. Phil nodded and the nurse left the room. 

"Dan, try to sleep some more, okay?"

"Okay." Dan said as he closed his eyes. He snuggled into Phil and fell into a deep sleep, his tired body pressed up against Phil's. Phil wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He was too worried about Dan. He knew that appendicitises were fairly common, but he still hated the thought of Dan going through this. He realized he should probably let Dan's mum know what was happening. He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pulled up the info for Dan's mum and quickly sent her a text letting her know of the situation and telling her he would keep her updated. He put his phone on the table next to him and looked back over at Dan. His cheeks had become less red, which Phil assumed was from the fluids being pumped into his body. 

After what seemed like ages, the doctor came back into the room, a look of concern on her face. 

"Is everything okay?" Phil whispered, trying to not wake Dan.

"Well the results came back and he has a high white blood cell count, which means he does have an appendicitis. He needs surgery to remove it." The doctor said. Phil's eyes widened as he though about his boyfriend having surgery. The doctor noticed Phil's reaction and walked closer to him. "Don't worry, this a very routine surgery. Everything will be fine." Phil nodded, still feeling unsure. Dan started to stir in his sleep, soon his eyes fluttered opened. 

"What's going on? Am I still in A&E?" Dan asked, his voice raspy from just waking up. 

"Yes you are. You have an appendicitis and we are going to do a routine surgery to remove it. It's very straight forward and shouldn't take too long." The doctor said to Dan. Dan looked over at Phil with worry in his eyes. Phil grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

"Don't worry. I will be right on the other side waiting for you. You will be okay." Phil kissed the back of Dan's hand before getting off the bed. Two nurses came into the room and wheeled dan to the surgery room. "I love you Dan."

"I love you too Phil." Dan said before he was completely out of the room. 

"If you want to follow me, there's a waiting room for right outside where he is going." The doctor said. Phil followed her to the room and sat down in a chair with a very 80's fabric on it. He looked around and saw all the other people waiting. There was a little girl sitting with what looked to be her dad. Her dad was crying and she was sleeping. Next to them was a couple who didn't seem too upset. Phil started to tap his foot on the floor and he played with the hem of his shirt. 

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice ask. He looked over and saw a young girl sitting criss cross in a chair. She looked to be around 17 or so. "Hello?" She asked. 

"Oh sorry." Phil said as he made eye contact with her. "Kinda. My boyfriend is in surgery right now for an appendicitis." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said giving Phil a small smile of sympathy. 

"Thanks. Why are you here if you don't mind me asking." 

"Oh my dumbass friend got shit faced and has to get her stomach pumped." The girl said. 

"Is she okay?" Phil asked.

"Oh yeah. She's fine. Not the first time this has happened. I've become quite familiar with this A&E." She laughed. Phil smiled and looked back down at his lap. "Hey." the girl said as she got up and walked over to Phil. She sat down next to Phil and looked at him. "He'll be okay. I promise." 

"I know. I'm just so worried. I love him so much and I hate that he's going through this and I can't be at his side."

"I understand. The surgery he is getting is easy. I got my appendix out when I was 13 and it was over before I knew it. They knock you out for it. You blink and then bam, a useless organ that was causing you pain is gone! Easy peasy!" 

"Well, that's good to hear I guess. I'm Phil by the way." 

"Molly." She said as she shook Phil's hand. "Let's talk until your boyfriend is done, sound good?" 

"Sounds good!" Phil said. They talked about school and dogs and Doctor Who. Phil didn't completely stop worrying about Dan, but it definitely helped. After they talked for almost an hour and a half, a doctor walked into the waiting room. 

"For Daniel Howell?" Phil's head shot over to where the doctor was. He quickly stood up and walked towards him.

"Yes! Hi! I'm his boyfriend!" 

"Okay, nice to meet you. I'm doctor Pete. I did the surgery on Daniel. Everything went perfect. The surgery went smoothly and he is recovering wonderfully. You can go see him now." 

"Thank you doctor!" Phil turned back around and smiled at Molly. She gave him a big smile and thumbs up. "Thank you Molly!" 

"You're welcome Phil!"" She said back. 

Phil followed the doctor to the room where Dan was. 

"He's sleeping right now, but you are more than welcome to stay here until he wakes up." The doctor said. 

"Thank you." Phil said. The doctor left the room and Phil walked towards Dan's bed. He carefully laid down next to him and rested his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan moved a bit, opened his eyes, and looked at Phil. 

"Am I out of surgery?" He asked.

"Yes. It went great." Phil said. 

"Good, so I didn't die then?"

"No you didn't die." 

"I had a dream. You and I were on a cloud. We were laying down, looking at other clouds. It was perfect. Just the two of us. Nobody else." 

"Well, we may not be in the clouds, but it's just the two of us right now." Dan smiled and kissed Phil. 

"Thank you for staying." 

"Anything for you." Phil kissed Dan again. "Do you feel any better?"

"I'm sore, but I feel loads better. I want to go home though. This bed is uncomfortable."

"I'll ask the doctor when you can leave. I'll be right back." Phil got up and went to go find the doctor. As he walked down the hall, he saw the doctor exiting another room. "Doctor!" Phil yelled down the hall. He turned around and walked towards Phil. 

"Hi what can I help you with?" The doctor asked Phil. 

"Dan is awake and he wants to know if he can go home yet."

"He can't leave yet. We need to keep him overnight for observation, but he should be okay to leave tomorrow." I'll have the nurses come and do some follow up tests right now. Phil nodded and headed back to Dan's room. 

"So the doctor said you have to stay overnight for observation, but you should be good to go tomorrow."

"Dammit. I want to get out of this gown, but all I have are the clothes I wore here which are gross from the sweating." 

"I'll run home and grab some new clothes and stuff, okay?" 

"Okay sounds good. I'll see you soon." 

An hour later, Phil returned with a bag of Dan's stuff. 

"Okay, so I brought you some new pajamas, a toothbrush, and of course, your laptop and phone." 

"You're the best." Dan smiled at Phil. "Oh shit. I need to tell my mum what happened!"

"Don't worry. I've been keeping her updated. She sends her love and she said to call when you feel up to it."

"What would I do without you, Phil?" Dan laughed. "I'm gonna change and brush my teeth and then go to sleep okay?"

"Sounds good." 

The next day, Dan was cleared to go home. They made it home, both exhausted from a poor night sleep in the uncomfortable hospital bed. Phil helped Dan shower, change, and get into bed. They laid in bed together, Dan's head on Phil's chest and Phil's arm wrapped around him. 

"I'm so happy you are okay, Dan. I was so scared." 

"I was too. Thank you so much for everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too. " Phil said as he kissed Dan's forehead. Before long, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, in their own flat, safe, healthy, and together. Right where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first story on AO3. I usually write on Wattpad. I'm going to transfer my fic over to here soon though! If you enjoyed please share! Tysm <3


End file.
